metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Red Line
The Red Line is an area of the metro that is lead by General Secretary, Comrade Moskvin of the Communist Party of the Moscow Metropolitan, Moskvin. The communists are a far left faction within the Metro Series, at war with the Fourth Reich. They are also referred to as "The Reds." They are well equipped and constantly harassing citizens to keep order, and for recruitment purposes. Overview Primarily making up Red Village (Krasnoselskaya), Red Gates (Krasnye Vorota), Komsomolskaya, Lenin Library (Biblioteka im. Lenina), the stations on the Red Line officially re-endorse communism and the socialist type of government used by the USSR. Its neighboring stations did so in rapid succession while some of them overthrew their own governments. At first the people on red line created a committee which was responsible for dispersing propaganda of revolution and communism in the whole Metro, with the almost Leninist name of "Interstational". After a while the line was officially renamed to Red Line, which had already been its nickname before the war. Following many conflicts over territory, the Red Line actively began trading consumer goods with Hansa. It has electrification of tunnels, but there are famine issues from time to time, as well as conflicts with the Nazis. While not as bloodthirsty as the Nazis, the Reds still have all the major characteristics of a police state. Individuals sell out their own neighbors as mentioned by Khan, and well-armed soldiers patrol each station under communist control. Individuals who do so much as disrespect a soldier or are simply in the wrong place at the wrong time are arrested, and sent to Lubyanka- located under the old HQ of the KGB - station, used as a political prison by the communists. As they say, the ticket to Lubyanka is always one-way. The Communists As society has broken down post apocalypse, these communist factions are without pretense and are openly the brutal, totalitarian police states that have resided in all communist controlled countries throughout history. After having overthrown the local bourgeoisie, the party members used to establish the rule of the nomenklatura, a state aristocracy constituted of the bureaucrats who administered the country's government, industry, agriculture, education, and economy. All are theoretically made to earn the same regardless of their contribution to society, and have their meager belongings ripe for the taking to "distribute" (re: confiscate/seize) as the head of the regime sees fit. Thus, people are seen bargaining whatever spare ammo they have for food, and the officers assigned to run their outfits are seen using their power to torture and pillage their subjects. The people often display their cynicism and emptiness. They are neutral towards the player while in freeplay mode in the Armory, but upon entrance to the Armory and outside the Armory, they are entirely hostile. Their main base of operations is within the Armory settlement, where most of the recruitment and weapons manufacturing occurs within the Metro system. Metro Last Light The Red Line returns as a major force in Metro Last Light. Red soldiers have absconded with several chemical weapons, and Party leaders have seen fit to use them on various metro stations as a means to take control of them. The effects of these weapons are clearly seen in several screenshots, causing mass hysteria among the general populace. Military Concept art of a communist commander. When comparing the communists' to the Nazis' military there are few differences besides their military tactics and the fact that the Nazis possess tanks. The communist forces have a larger population to recruit from and therefore have the man power to launch costly human wave attacks against the Nazis' defenses without so much as a second thought. They also have an alliance with the Revolutionaries, who attack the Nazis sporadically to reduce their numbers and force them to take troops away from the front (in the book this is not precisely said, but the revolutionaries' leader says that the Red Line's communism is not real communism, something of a reference to modern communists regarding the USSR). The Red Line's officers seem to maintain a very high discipline standard as they will apparently execute a person for 'desertion' even if they were attempting to do something that would benefit the Red's cause, as seen by a soldier executed after returning from discovering a hidden passage leading behind the Nazi defenses. Related Achievements Trivia * The only person to ever specifically mention the Soviet Union (and, by extension, the fact that these communists are Russian as opposed to the Chinese or others) is Miller while inside D6. * During the mission Frontline, you'll be able to save three communist soldiers. This will also garner you an achievement and moral points. * Red soldiers apparently have a method to destroy the Nazi's Panzers, but it is never seen in-game. However, a burning Panzer is seen in the middle of the level Frontline, halfway between the Nazi and communist positions. * New recruits are paid a fully loaded magazine upon joining the Red Army, but are expected to use it on the enemy. This is probably because they have a low survival rate, and also possibly because they look down on the use of currency. * If you listen to some of the conversations between communist soldiers at the Armory, you'll hear someone mention how there was once a war between the Russians and the Nazis in the past, and they won. This is of course in reference to World War II, however, since the world is in a post-apocalyptic state, it is speculated that World War II's history may have been lost. * The war between the Fourth Reich and the Red Line is almost an exact replica of the Eastern Front in World War II. Gallery Red_0001_M2033.jpg|Red officer Red_0002_M2033.jpg|Red soldier Red_0003_M2033.jpg|Ditto Red_0005_M2033.jpg|Ditto Krasniy Soldat.jpg|Ditto krasniy soldat 2.jpg|Ditto 2011-08-24_00029.jpg|Two soldiers seen in the level Armory 18.jpg|Official screenshot of a red soldier shooting over a barricade. red3.jpg|A red soldier firing a DShK 12.7mm Machinegun FrontlineOpening.jpg|Soldiers listening to the commander at the opening of Frontline Red Kropotkinskaya.jpg|Art of unknown origin depicting Red Kropotinskaya MLL RedLine Soldiers.jpg MLL Major Pavel.jpg MLL Moskovin.jpg MLL Korbut.jpg MLL lesnitsky.jpg Category:Locations Category:Factions